everythingnowfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 10: Lion Escapes from Cage LIVE!
OVERVIEW Episode #10 of Everything, Now! aired on DATE and ran for RUNTIME. Running off the theme of "Nature", this is technically the first episode of season 2, and the first episode in the "ART OR NART" competition format. This was the first episode to have a poll that chat could vote on (as primitive as it was). CHARACTERS * Radic Al * Spanxxx.YeahBaby * Russell * Noodles Mariano * Cecil AKA Chao the Lion * Perry Thrust * Griff Barbaresco SEGMENTS Test Poll Chat was asked to vote for Nature, Nurture, or Nutella. The chat voted Nurture. Lion Tamer An aggressive lion tamer named Noodles Mariano (played by Ryan) brought Cecil the Lion (Jake C.) into the studio in a box. He explained how he had tamed the lion, and then opened the box with much fanfare. The box was empty, and the Noodles realized the lion was apparently lost on set somewhere. Then the lion showed up with sunglasses and everything! Everyone was very scared. Russel's Corner Russel talked to chat for a bit until Cecil the Lion came back on set, causing everyone to freeze. The lion proceeded to tear up the couch. Russel's cat allergies created a problem. Eco-Viking Perry Thrust the Eco-Viking (played by Cole) delivered a fire spoken-word rap, and offered some Perry Thrust pills (Mediterranean algae) to Russell. He then delivered a presentation on ecology and promoted his supplements. Lion Tamer Returns Noodles Mariano comes back extremely injured and covered in blood. He apparently had fought with the lion and lost. He had become very reflective on his life mistakes that had led him to this point. Noodles left, and then the lion came back for a minute. Resident Artist Griff Barbaresco (played by Pavin), resident artist came on to make some art. The chat voted for him to paint in the medium of mud. Chat also chose the artist's inspiration to be "animal", and to send the finished art piece to the woods. It was a wonderful painting of two giraffes. It was then delivered to the woods by Spanxxx tossing it out the door. Eco-Viking Returns Perry Thrust presented his thoughts on Eco-Action. He described Darth Vader and Thanos as "good guy eco-terrorists". He also described how liberals were behind the times by harboring such qualities as "Basic Empathy", "Hesitation towards violence", and "Ability to cook anything beyond the printed instructions of Easy Mac". SPANXXX PIXXX Spanxxx showed a video he made about nature: Planet Spanxxx. It was glorious. KISS! KILL! KEEP! The chat voted to KEEP a framed leaf. This was the first time chat had ever voted to keep something. However, against the wishes of Radic Al and Russell, Spanxxx threw it out the door, destroying it. ENDING Perry's promotion of a must-see livestream event is cut short by Cecil the Lion. Everyone is scared, but Noodles Mariano the Lion Tamer bursts onto the scene, and pacifies the lion with a spray bottle. In the process, the lion tears off his sunglasses to reveal that he is Noodles's son Gnocchi. It was a dramatic moment between father and long-lost son. But Gnocchi had lived among lions too long, and rejected his human past. He called himself Chao the Lion ("it's a lion thing!"), and then delivered a stirringly beautiful poem about art and nature. Then he introduced his website (lionchao.com) Art or Nart Results Chat voted for Perry Thrust as the best artist. And so Chao and Noodles were kicked out and Perry Thrust was given an oversize check for $50,000. BEHIND THE SCENES Cole wrote Chao's poem, being the wordsmith that he is. Rocky is still pretty sure that Jake C. meant "Chow" when he renamed himself, and is not sure why "Chao" instead came up in his mind, or why it still bothers him that he did this. EXTERNAL LINKS * https://youtu.be/t3C9ge7rkSw Category:Episodes